The present invention generally relates to refrigerators and, more specifically vertically adjustable storage systems for refrigerators.
A typical refrigeration apparatus, such as a refrigerator/freezer, includes one or more refrigerated compartments. A plurality of storage systems, such as shelves and/or pans, are mounted within the compartments for storing items to be refrigerated. The storage systems can be stationary or selectively positionable within the compartments. Commonly, shelves are cantilevered from tracks mounted at the rear of the compartment so that they can be moved between a fixed number of predetermined vertical positions along the tracks.
The spacing above each shelf must be sufficient to allow items of various sizes to be placed thereon without interference. Occasionally, therefore, the shelves must be repositioned to a different height. When the shelves are cantilevered from tracks, however, all of the items must be removed from the shelf before the shelf can be removed from the track and remounted at the new position. Additionally, the shelves can only be located at the fixed number predetermined positions. The locations of the shelves, therefore, may not allow optimal usage of the storage space within the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,778 discloses one attempt to solve these problems. Gear racks are mounted to the rear of the compartment which extend the full height of the compartment. Shelves are provided with gear assemblies which engage the racks to vertically move the shelves within the compartment when the gears are rotated. Either a dial or an electric motor rotates the gears. This approach, however, is relatively expensive to produce and cannot be utilized with existing refrigerator cabinets.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an adjustable storage system which is quick and easy to adjust, is infinitely adjustable, is relatively inexpensive to produce, and can be utilized with existing cabinets and mounting tracks.